This invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions, and more specifically to the use of water-soluble fiber in cosmetic compositions.
Components of a cosmetic product must have certain qualities in order to be useful in a cosmetic product. For example, cosmetic compositions typically contain mineral oil and/or petroleum due to the beneficial or pleasant tactile effects or sensations that these compositions impart when placed on the skin.
In general, a cosmetic product must have a smooth, rich and lubricous feel that is not slick or greasy. A cosmetic product must be non-irritating. Depending on the final product, a cosmetic must possess ease of absorption into the skin and must meet certain viscosity requirements. A cosmetic must be easily rinsed off of skin with water. Also, typically a cosmetic must have (a) a minimal amount of tackiness both upon application to the skin and upon drying of the cosmetic, (b) a moist feel, and (c) lack of abrasiveness. The properties listed above may be called the "beneficial tactile effects" of a cosmetic product. Finally, a cosmetic must contain no pathogens or gram-negative bacteria, the principal causative agents of numerous well-known bacterial infections. A cosmetic product, in fact, must meet even more stringent requirements than food in this last regard.
Useful cosmetic components are desired for addition to cosmetics for other specific characteristics, in addition to tactile effects, that these components are able to impart. These attributes include, for example: suspension properties, emulsion stabilizing properties, and viscosity building properties.
Types of cosmetic products for which these properties are desirable include the following: lotions, make-up, hand cleaners, shampoos, hair conditioners, shave creams, moisturizers, after-shave lotions, acne preparations, cleansers, soaps, deodorant sticks, bath products, and other personal care products.
Suspension properties include the ability to uniformly disperse very small particles in a liquid medium. A cosmetic component useful for its ability to suspend solids must have the ability to suspend the solid requiring excessive viscosity. If excessive viscosity is required, this may render useless the cosmetic product for which the suspending agent is desired. In addition, the viscosity of useful components must not increase greatly over the long-term passage of time, as is encountered with many clays which are used for their suspending properties, in order to allow for a reasonable shelf life for the cosmetic product. The suspended solid or particles must also not tend to precipitate over the passage of time. Further, a useful component must have beneficial tactile effects when applied to the skin, must be temperature stable, and must not suppress the formation of foam in products where foam is desirable.
It has been attempted to use magnesium aluminum silicate or gels of carbomers as a suspending agent. However, in certain circumstances, results have been unsatisfactory because carbomers cannot be used due to the incompatibility of ionic cleansing agents with carbomer resins.
It is desirable to replace mineral oil and/or petroleum, typically found in cosmetic products, with other compounds because of the growing desire to offer consumers products that are "oil-free" and "fat-free" due to the negative manner in which oils are perceived by the public relating to health and beauty aids. In addition, mineral oil increases the clogging of skin pores, which may lead to the formation of skin eruptions or a condition known as "comedogenicity." Also, in the absence of mineral oil, a cosmetic product may afford greater water washability and attract less dirt onto the skin. Further, a cosmetic product lacking mineral oil or petroleum may also feel cleaner or lighter to the user.
Compounds such as esters, polyethylene glycol compounds, and corn oil have been utilized to avoid the use of mineral oil and/or petroleum. However, results with these compounds have been unsatisfactory for a number of reasons, including, at times, a higher cost based on a comparison of (a) finished-formula costs or (b) performance-level costs. Also, in certain instances, the above-mentioned compounds may require more careful formulation to obtain the requisite stability.
Silicone shampoos represent a recent development in the conditioning shampoo market. A useful conditioner, for example, must afford the hair advantageous wet combing and dry combing characteristics. However, silicones which condition the hair usually put demands on the shampoo system which may require compromises. For example, the silicone must remain dispersed throughout the shampoo over the shelf life of the product. This requires a carefully formulated system and may require special processing equipment. In addition, a useful shampoo must have a sufficient foaming ability. However, because silicone conditioners are foam suppressants, a silicone-containing shampoo has to be formulated to overcome this problem, and even with a formulation which attempts to compensate for the suppression of foam, in almost all products the foaming is likely to be compromised. A conditioning component must also have the beneficial properties discussed herein, including beneficial tactile effects and stability over the shelf life of the product.